Jinchuuriki
by Pride-Ed
Summary: Akatsuki members are running after jinchuurikis. That's why Naruto and the Kazekage Gaara are trying to gather them together. But it seems that the jinchuurikis are very very specials...[Translation]


**Jinchuuriki**

Author: Koni-chan

Disclaimer: This fic is not from me, I'm only the translator. It remains to Koni-chan. Also, Naruto's characters are from Kishimoto. But you'll see that some characters are from Koni-chan too…

Note from the author: Hey everybody! I have this story in my mind and can't get it off. It begins from when I read the tome 30 to 38. There are only three Jinchuuriki: Naruto (Kyubi), Gaara (Ichibi) and Yugido (Nibi). But we can't really see who's Yugido and the other Jinchuuriki. That's why I dedicated it to them…

Note from the translator: Ok, we are tome 40 now and we could only see one more Jinchuuriki: Gobi. Gosh…It's not really like Naruto… The author had to change her story because of that, and I translated it with my **very bad English**. Please, excuse me…

There are also illustrations you can find on Deviantart. I made them, and that's why I translated it…I want everyone to read this amazing story! Enjoy tebayo!!!

* * *

First of all: Hachibi, Ichibi and Kyubi

_Someone's __screaming. A child is running with tears in his eyes calling for help. But there's no one to answer…_

_-To-san! Ni-san! Anyone!!!_

_In the darkness, he stops and screams to the sky:_

_-DON'T DIE PLEASE!!!_

_But they can't answer…_

He opens his eyes and wakes up. Taking deep long breaths, he looks around. The boy is alone in the forest. It's dark, but the morning will rise soon. He decides to stand up and pick his bag. A long day is expecting.

"Will they come today? Will I fight to death?"

But of course, he always fights to death….and always win.

* * *

-Na! Na! Gaara! Can't you let me sleep a little more…?

-We can't.

-Datte!

-I said: no!

A young man was climbing a mountain. He has got yellow hair just like the sun and blue eyes. He is called Naruto.

-But we only have slept four hours!

-That's more than enough. By the way, you're the one who slept.

The other boy is really different. He's got red hair and green eyes with big dark rings. His name is Gaara. Both of them are walking for about five days, climbing rocks, walking throw deserts and taking boats when they needed to. But we all want to know why, no? Let's get closer to them and listen to what they're saying…

-I don't mind! I'm tired!

-We can't lose more time, you know the orders.

-Yeah, I know them! So, explain, why the Kazekage comes here with me, a simply genin, for a stupid mission?

-It's not stupid.

-It is!!!

-To catch a killer is not stupid. This guy killed more than I did before…And they where all anbus, don't forget.

-I know it tebayo…But why you and me?

-Because of Jiraya's informations.

-Eh? The ero-sennin? What did he said?

They were now walking at the top of the clip and jumping to the threes. The sun comes up and the birds begin to sing.

-Really…Don't you know?

-…

-You're loosing my admiration Naruto.

-Shut the hell up and tell me!

Gaara looks at Naruto's face that was very serious. He was wondering why Konoha didn't tell him anything about this mission.

-You should now…Where are a little the same, no? Can't you see why it's us?

Naruto looks disturbed but finally answer:

-I don't.

Gaara sights loudly. Why was the Kazekage here with that ninja, yeah…?

-We don't have much information, because he killed all the people he met, but…the last one who saw him told something really weird.

Naruto keeps silent, swallowing.

-He said his chakra was inexhaustible. Do you know what this mean?

-Hum…Thought he's…a very…big guy!

Gaara thought about letting him down but just can't.

-You idiot…

-What?!

* * *

The boy stops and looks around him. A little wind is stirring the dead leaves up but nothing moves.

"There is someone coming…"

He hides under the trees and suddenly disappears.

* * *

-You mean…he's like us…?!

"Finally", thought Gaara.

-That's why I came with you, he continues, we are the best for that kind of mission.

-Yeah…I know…

-You better, because we have visitors…

Gaara and Naruto stop. The Jinchuuriki of Kyubi looks around but doesn't see anything.

-Are you sure he's here?

-Yes.

-But I don't see him!

-Just feel it…

Naruto grumbles and closes his eyes. He joins his hands and begins to concentrate. At the end, he just gives it up. He can't find him. So he opens his eyes and a silence falls abruptly and completely when Naruto sees him…

It is a young boy – probably the same age as him – with long dark black hair. He has got great purple eyes and a small nose. He is wearing a dark sweater that covers the half of his face, white pants and a long brown jacket. He also has a long sword on his back. He looks without any expressions to the two ninjas.

-Is it…him…? asks Naruto.

The tension is tangible. The only thing they could see from the boy is his eyes, and the evil chakra that he emits is enough to make chase away a complete army. But not our two ninjas, even if they are sweating…

-Yes, it's him…

Gaara looks in the cruel purple eyes.

-It's the Jinchuuriki of Hachibi…

The wind blows up and it's from a sharp voice that the boy said:

-I'll kill everyone who knows about Hachibi…

To be following…

* * *

It's horrible how I cut this chapter, no? It's to die of excitation! XD

Shikamaru: That's what you say…

Me: Oh! Shikamaru! It's you!

Shikamaru: At the last news, yeah. Why?

Me: It's just that I'm regular to Sasuke's comments now.

Shikamaru: Yeah, but he's sick today. I'm replacing him.

Me: Ok, everything's got his explications! (didn't understand a thing)

Shikamaru: So, there's another Jinchuuriki? I suppose it will be a kind of completely crazy psychopath.

Me: Nooooooo….Why d'you say that?

Shikamaru: A question of habit…

Am I so predictable…? Sigh! But I'll not change about that, un! Next chapter for soon!

Ja!


End file.
